Ron's Amazing Summer
by HP LOTR POTC LOVER
Summary: When Hermione shows up early at the burrow will she stir things up?
1. The Burrow

Ron awoke by the sound of giggling it was coming from his sister Ginny's room. Ron was already awake so he decided to go down to eat some breakfast and check out what was happening in Ginny's room. As he stumbled down the stairs a beautiful bushy haired girl stepped in front of him. He tripped over her foot and flipped the whole way down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my gosh", screamed Hermione, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!"  
  
Ron groaned, "Its ok I think I only got bruised in a couple of places."  
  
Hermione and Ginny ran down to see him and Mrs. Weasley came in from the kitchen.  
  
"My heavens," Mrs. Weasley yelled "are you okay dear?"  
  
"Yes, mum I'm fine", Ron moaned.  
  
He got up, all off a sudden he realized how stupid he must have looked falling down those stairs with the girl he had loved since he laid eye's on her, Hermoine watching. Embarrassed he trudged off to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart I forgot to tell you that Hermione was arriving early." said Mrs. Weasley happily.  
  
"If you told me sooner I probably could have avoided that little episode" muttered Ron.  
  
Fred and George started to laugh. Ron looked like he'd just been out in a huge storm his hair was messy, clothes were ripped and wrinkled and he had a huge frown on his face.  
  
"Knock it off", pouted Ron.  
  
Fred and George kept on giggling. Ron turned around to look at Hermione. She had a nice tight jacket on with one of the mini skirts. Her nails looked as if they were just done and her hair was combed neatly to the sides.  
  
"Wow", Ron blurted out.  
  
"What?", Hermione asked.  
  
Ron quickly looked at his mum and said, "Wow, mum these pancakes sure taste good!"  
  
"Why thank you dear" said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully.  
  
Ron was so glad that Hermione didn't relize what he just said. He comtinued eating without speaking for he was listening to Ginny and Hermione were talking about. Of course Ginny was really the only one talking. She was talking about her NEW boyfriend but wouldn't mention his name in front of Ron.  
  
After Ron was finished eating and cleaning up after himself he decided to go talk to Hermione while they were out in the garden. Ron asked Hermione to sit down. They were silent for a few minutes until Hermione started the conversation.  
  
"So how is your summer going", she said smartly.  
  
"Great since you got here", Ron replied not realizing what he just said.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Ron turned towards Hermione he wanted to tell her how much he liked her and how much he just wanted to hold and kiss her, but his shy side got a hold of him. Ron turned back around.  
  
"Do you know when Harry is coming?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No", replied Hermione sweetly.  
  
Ron was worried because with out any distractions what else would he think about other than him wanting to kiss Hermione.  
  
Hermione turned to him and said she was going to talk to Ginny and left. Leaving him there with nothing to do but go inside and go to his room. So with that Ron opened the door to his house stomped up the stairs and locked himself in his room.  
  
He jumped unto his bed and stared at the ceiling for a really long time. After that he decided to sleep even if it was only 9:00, and pulled the soft cannon covers over his head and the last faces he saw before closing his eyes were those of his two best friends Harry and Hermione in a picture frame next to his bed. 


	2. Harry's arrival

Chapter 2: Harry's Arrival  
  
Ron opened his eyes it was 10:00 he got out of bed and almost stepped on a person sleeping on a mattress that was located on the floor. Ron lifted the covers to see who it was. Slowly he peered inside. It was Harry! Ron kneeled down and started shaking him while yelling "Harry, Harry, Harry, wake up, oh I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"H-h-h-i-i", Harry managed to say through a yawn.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione man she's hot!" Ron exclaimed. (Ron hadn't told Harry that he liked Hermione yet.)  
  
"What?!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, nothing", Ron mumbled quickly.  
  
Harry walked out of bed with a evil grin on his face. Had Harry heard Ron? Ron was panicking he didn't want Harry to tell anyone. "Uh, Harry?" Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"Yah" replied Harry with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Did you hear anything I just said and if you did please don't tell anyone." Ron Whispered.  
  
"I think I know what you just said and I had no idea, I promise I won't tell anyone." said Harry.  
  
Ron was relieved "Thanks Harry", he uttered.  
  
Ron and Harry walked down to breakfast/lunch and saw that the girls were already there eating. Ron couldn't stop staring at Hermione she was wearing silk, satin pajamas and a very skimpy top it was also VERY small and tight. Hermione said "do I look that bad Ron?"  
  
Ron was in a daze until Harry elbowed him in the stomach. "Uh you look great Hermione." he muttered.  
  
Ginny started to Whisper some thing to Hermione. Then they started to giggle. Ron sat down next to Hermione and started to eat. Then Harry sat down next to Ron and did the same thing. "How did you get here Harry?" asked Ron.   
  
Oh your Dad picked my up in the enchanted, flying, car.  
  
"Well I'm glad because I was going crazy over here thinking about Hermione." Ron whispered.  
  
Harry snickered "You should really tell her soon."  
  
"Now I don't think is a good time, with Ginny here and all. Wait Harry I told you who I facied even though it was on accident, so you have to tell me who you fancy. Savvy?" Ron chuckled.  
  
"Oh, fine but lets go up to the room I don't want Hermione or Ginny to know ok?" Harry said nervously. So Ron and Harry tiptoed up the stairs because they didn't want any extendable ears listening in on their conversation. When they got up to Ron's room Ron opened and shut the door very lightly. Ron slowly sat on his bed and Harry fell on to his mattress. "So", Ron questioned "Who is it?"  
  
Harry blushed "You have to promise no to tell anyone!" he exlaimed quietly.  
  
"OK, I promise", replied Ron.  
  
"Well its your sister Ginny." whispered Harry.  
  
"Oh my gosh, do you know that she fancies you a lot a lot!!  
  
"Really?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yah, she never stops talking about you!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"You know I wouldn't be surprised is Hermione liked you to." said Harry.  
  
"Oh I hope so!" shouted Ron.  
  
Without there knowledge there was two extendable ears by the door with two giggling wizards.  
  
~*~~**~ To all of those who reads my stories thanks! And could you please read my friend MIONE RON16's story its called the summedr at the Burrow!! Its really good!! Please send me reviews and thanks legolasluva12 I hope you like the savvy part!! 


	3. Answer's

Those giggling wizards with the extendible ears were Fred and Ginny! Fred was really the only one who was laughing for Ginny was immobilized by love. She was so happy that the boy who lived; Harry Potter liked her! Ginny practically got her head cracked open by fainting backwards but Fred caught her and yelled "Ginny, come on I think I hear them coming!" Ginny and Fred ran into the nearest room which was Ginny's Hermione was already there waiting for the news. Ginny could hardly get the words out of her mouth.  
  
"R-r-r-o-o-n-n!!!" Ginny screamed "really likes you!!" Hermione and Ginny started hopping around the room like a couple of really happy bunnies.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Guess what?!" Ginny hollered "Harry said that he liked me to!"  
  
Both girls looked like they just won a million galleons. Until Fred said "Uh, you guys Harry and Ron are coming down."  
  
"Shut the door Fred!!!!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Fred dove and slammed the door shut just in the nick of time when Harry and Ron came walking by so they couldn't hear or see anything they were doing.  
  
After there foots steps faded Fred walked down the stairs to his room. Ginny and Hermione were already thinking about there first kisses with Harry and Ron. They were also planning Ginny's wedding. Most important they decided to tell Harry and Ron what they thought tomorrow at the lake. Ginny and Hermione talked and giggled for a really long time.   
  
IN THE GARDEN  
  
"Harry", Ron said, "Doesn't Hermione have the most gorgeous, big, honey brown eyes?"  
  
"Um Ron guys aren't suposed to about that kind of stuff." replied Harry.  
  
"Oh ya sorry I forgot." said Ron stiffly.  
  
  
  
FRED AND GEORGE'S ROOM  
  
Fred told George everything that he had heard. Then they started planning a humorous joke on Ron. George said "This will be our greatest of jokes that we have ever played!" Laughing under there breath they changed into PJ's and clapped of there light, and fell asleep.  
  
~**~*~* Sorry thins chapter is so short but this was just to kind of sum things up and start things up! Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	4. The Lake

Chapter 4: The Lake  
  
When Fred and George got up they decided to go up and tell Ginny, Hermione, and Harry and his plan. Harry agreed to it, Ginny did as well but Hermione hesitated a little before she finally agreed. Ginny and Hermione stayed in there room to get ready while Harry walked up the stairs to wake Ron up. "Ron, Ron, wake up remember today's the day we go to the lake!" Harry hollered.  
  
"I'm coming", Ron groaned.  
  
After Ron got up and dressed in his swimsuit trunks he and Harry walked down to the lunch table to eat. Everyone was already there and Fred and George had very evil looks on there faces. Ron felt quite uncomfortable with everyone throwing evil glances at him. After they were through Mrs. Weasley came in and made a announcement "You and George are in charge of watching over everyone and if anyone gets injured or hurt I will hold you responsible. If something does happen I will ring your necks and drive you bonkers for the rest of your life! Savvy?"  
  
"Righto" replied Fred and George together.  
  
Then Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Fred and George set off on the half a mile walk to the lake. "Man can we rest here?" George asked. "My feet are aching me!"  
  
"We just started!" yelled Ron. "No more complaing!" No one made a word until everyone got there.  
  
"It sure is beautiful here!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I know", replied Ginny.  
  
"Okay its about 1:00 so we can stay until 5:00 that's four hours so everyone use it wisely." announced Fred.  
  
Ginny and Hermione took of there cover-up dresses and Hermione revealed a tiny string bakini and Ginny had the same Harry and Ron were in a daze until George elbowed Harry. That was the signal for there plan to start. Ginny and Hermione saw and were ready. Harry ran towards Hermione and pushed her in. Hermione pretended to not be ready and acted like she was drowning. She splashing and kept going under. Fred yelled "Oh no someone save her!" George jumped in and carried her out.  
  
"Oh no I don't think she's breathing Harry you must have startled her and so she didn't get that good of a breath!" George proclaimed.   
  
"Someone needs to give her CPR!" Ginny screamed.   
  
"I'll go back to the house and get help." Fred and George said; and they apparated.   
  
Does anyone know CPR?" Ginny yelled. Unfortunately Ron was the only one he raised his hand. "Well go on!" she exclaimed. Then she grabbed Harry's arm and yelled "were going to go get help!" and they left.  
  
Ron kept shaking Hermione and shaking her but she wouldn't budge. He decided that his friend wasn't going to die he leaned down and was going to give her mouth to mouth when Hermione opened her eyes and pulled him down toward her. Then they kissed. A deep passionate kiss. Ginny looked back saw them snogging laughed and walked away with Harry.  
  
~*~~* Did you like it? Well I sure did please review or send me a e~mail!! Sorry this one's kind of short to! Thanks to all my viewers! 


	5. The Forest

Chapter 5: The Forest  
  
Ginny pulled Harry over to a big birch tree. She nervously said while looking at her feet, "I really need to tell you something." But before another word came out of her mouth Harry pulled her closer, lifted her head up and answered the question that she was going to ask.  
  
"I really like you." mumbled Harry "I love the way you act nervous and timid around me, the way you stare at me with your beautiful eyes, how you talk so sweetly, the wa-." Harry was cut off of by their lips meeting. Ginny's soft, wet, smooth, and beautiful lips. That Harry wished he would never be seperated from. He was but only for Ginny to lay on the grass and pull him down near her. Ginny and Harry could have gone on forever until Harry started to untie Ginny's string bakini top.   
  
She stopped him and said sweetly but sternly "Harry I'm only fifteen I don't think I'm ready for that next step."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't relies what I was doing" Harry remarked and slowly tied it back up. Then he brought her face close to his and they frenched for quite awhile until about 5:00.   
  
Then Ginny said if we don't start heading back my mum will go off her rocker! Ginny explained. Harry ran his hands through her hair and gently kissed her one more time. Then they headed toward Ron and Hermione. They found them doing the same exact thing but Hermione was half way out of her bakini. Harry quickly turned around not needing to see anything but wanting to. Ginny yelled "Hey you sick lovebirds it's time to go!"  
  
Ron quickly stepped in from of Hermione so she could get her bathing suit on correctly. When she did he helped her up and started kissing her again.  
  
"Hey you to I told you to stop! We have to go or mum will go knutters!" screamed Ginny. Fred and George quickly apparated and Fred grabbed on to Ginny and Harry and George got a hold of Ron and Hermione. Then they quickly apparated home.   
  
  
  
Fred opened the front door "Man what were you doing all that time?" Fred asked Ron.   
  
  
  
"Well don't you no? Hermione told me about your plan! But thanks guys." Ron remarked. Everyone stepped into the living room where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them.  
  
"Where have you been!?" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "It's 5:30!. I was about to call the ministry and report you lost and have them go looking for you!"  
  
"Mum it's okay we just took a little longer to walk back." Fred replied sneakily.  
  
"Well you better be right!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Or I'll knock your head in if I found out you were doing that I thought you were doing!" Mrs. Weasley was looking at the red Hickey on Harry's neck. Harry quickly covered it up with his towel. "Well go on and get washed up for Dinner its will be ready in 10 minutes! hollered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron and Hermione thought about taking a shower together but then Ron said "If my mum catches us we'll have me for dinner!" So they went into separate rooms.  
  
"Ron do you mind if I kiss Ginny?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well no I suppose." said Ron.  
  
"That's good because I already made out with her!" shouted Harry.  
  
"You what!?" screamed Ron "I mean good for you! I just hope you didn't get to serious!  
  
"No not as bad as you!" Harry blurted out.  
  
Ron smiled a evil happy grin then hopped into the shower. When he got out Harry washed of the leaves that were stuck to him and the dirt that got rubbed in by rolling in it with Ginny while kissing. When Harry got out and dressed Ron and him walked down to Dinner. Hermione and Ginny had there P.J.'s on. Hermione was wearing a sparkling blue low cut (very low cut) top. Ginny was wearing a oversized T- shirt that said kiss me I'm beautiful. Harry thought about kissing her until Mrs. Weasley walked in. Then he and Ron quickly sat down next to Fred and George. Mr. Weasley was finally back for the ministry and eating with his family.  
  
"Hello everyone." he said cheerfully. No one spoke again until dinner was through and they were walking up to their rooms. With Mrs. Weasley out of site Ron said "good night" and gave Hermione a nice romantic kiss that he didn't stop.  
  
"Good night Ginny" harry uttered and gave her a short deep kiss. They broke away and Harry had to pull Ron away from Hermione who were lip locked. Then walked up the stairs to their room. Ron and Harry slipped into bed. Ron's last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep was of how wonderful his life is and how great of a kisser Hermione is and with that he drifted off. 


	6. Ron's Dream

Chapter 6: Ron's Dream  
  
Ron opened his eyes he had no clue were he was.   
  
Ron shouted, "Hermione, Harry, anybody!"  
  
A strange hissing voice answered him saying , "Over here."  
  
Ron followed the voice until he could see the person it was coming from. He had red, slited eyes and very thin lips. Inside his mouth was a snake-like tongue. His body was covered in a huge black cloak. Ron screamed, "Voldemort!"  
  
"Yessss, I am Voldemort." said the cold voice.  
  
"Were are my friends!" yelled Ron.  
  
"What issss it worth to you?" screeched Voldemort.  
  
Ron looked to his left and saw two curled up bodies in the corner. It was Harry and Hermione! Ron swiftly moved toward them but before he reached his friends Voldemort screamed, "Ssstop!"  
  
Ron could see that Voldemort did not have his most dangerous weapon on him his wand. So Ron kept moving towards his friends. When he reached them Voldemort started to laugh. Ron kneeled down to his friends and started shaking them. Neither of them budged. Ron then touched the back of his hand to their faces. Harry's face was deathly cold but Hermione's felt like Ron's. He began shaking her again, he slowly lifted her head up and to his surprise it wasn't Hermione but a evil creature hunched over with a wig on. It was Gollum! He screamed, "My precioussss" and ran into the darkness.  
  
Ron turned around and saw that the one armed Wormtail was briskly coming toward him with a wand in his hand. Ron started to run down a long corridor until Voldemort apparated in front of him he now had Wormtails wand and raised it high above his head and screamed "Avadra Kedav-" Voldemort death spell was cut of but a shadowy figure in the darkness who yelled "Incarcerous!"  
  
Ropes came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Voldemort. Voldemort fell to the ground and quickly the ropes around he who must not be named burned into ashes and fell to the ground. Voldemort quickly got up turned around and sent the same curse right back at the shadowy figure. The spell hit the wall and made a loud crash were parts of the wall hit the ground. The figure quickly ran toward Ron he could now see that it was a girl with bushy hair. The girl grabbed Ron's arm and they ran down the hall and made a very sharp turn to were Harry was. Ron almost bashed his head in but missed the hard rock wall by a few inches.  
  
He looked up at the girl she had lively warm brown eyes and brown bushy hair. She wearing a black top that showed everything from her ribs down until he saw the purple leather skirt. It was Hermione!  
  
"Hermione", Ron yelled "I'm so glad your OK I was so worried!" He leaned in to kiss her on the lips she broke away sweetly but quickly and yelled, "We must go before Voldemort catches up!"   
  
They picked up Harry who turned out to be unusually light because the curse Voldemort put on him was making him shrivel up to nothing. Voldemort was gaining on them. They were cut off by Wormtail who appeared in front of them. Hermione who was holding onto Harry and Ron who was also   
  
holding onto Harry made a quick left turn Ron almost smashed into Wormtail but Wormtail jumped out of the way. Smashing his head onto the hard wall knocking him unconscious. Ron, Hermione, and the barley alive Harry kept on running. They couldn't seem to find a way out!! "I can't see Voldemort anymore", said Ron "maybe he's given up the chase."   
  
Hermione and Ron laid Harry down onto the floor gently. Hermione pulled a pinkish greenish liquid that was in a vial out of her top. Ron guessed where she had put it. "Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes?" she answered sweetly while pouring the liquid into Harry's mouth.  
  
"How did you find us?" Ron continued.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth but then closed it again. She pulled Ron closer to her and whispered into his ear, "love."   
  
Hermione kissed Ron passionately and gently. Ron could feel her smooth soft lips on his as he moved his hands through her hair. They stopped when Harry made a strange noise. Ron looked at Harry slowly get up and point Voldemort was there chasing them again. Hermione looked around them "were blocked in!" she screamed.   
  
Voldemort muttered, "Avadra Kedavra!" A jet of red of red light came toward Hermione.  
  
Ron yelled, "Hermione, no!!" Hermione had fallen to the ground.  
  
Ron woke up screaming Hermione's name. He was full of sweat and was shivering like crazy. Next to him Harry woke up because of his scar burning him.  
  
Harry asked while covering his scar, "Ron are you all right?"   
  
Ron shakily answered, "Yes, I'm fine Harry it was just a dream.  
  
With that Harry laid back down onto his bed, and Ron did the same. Then they both slowly drifted back into a deep sleep. 


	7. Home Alone

Chapter 7: Home Alone  
  
Ron woke up it was 5:00 in the morning. He looked down at Harry; he wasn't there!! Ron got up and went searching for him. He first looked in Ginny's room she wasn't there either! Ron sped up his pace down the stairs and was thinking they better not be doing what I think there doing! He continued a little bit farther and saw them snogging on the couch. Ron yelled, "Ginny what do your doing! Have you been here all night?!"  
  
"No", Ginny whispered quickly, "We just got here for your information, and stop yelling or Mum and Dad will wake up.  
  
"Ginny", Ron said with an angry look in his eyes, "Go back to bed!"  
  
"You can't make me." Ginny replied.  
  
Ron stomped up the stairs. The noise woke up Hermione. She peered out the door and saw Ron coming up the stairs. When he got close enough she pulled him into the room and shut the door.  
  
"What the h-" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Shhhh", Hermione giggled.  
  
Ron shut up he relized what they were going to do. Hermione sat down on the bed and gestured Ron to do the same. Like a pet he followed her orders. "Ron", Hermione said, "I heard you scream my name last night. Do you want to talk about your dream?"  
  
"well actually I don't but I'll do it for you." Ron replied. Ron told Hermione everything about Voldemort coming to the part where Hermione died. "That's why I screamed your name because Voldemort killed you." Ron muttered, "I was afraid you wouldn't be there when I woke up."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Oh that's so sweet!" she said.  
  
Ron pulled her closer to him. She leaned in towards him but quickly pulled away because the door opened.  
  
It was Ginny she screamed, "Oh so you can snog and I can't!?" She slammed the door and went back downstairs to Harry.  
  
Ron decided he was tired and Hermione invited him to snuggle on the couch. They walked downstairs and saw Ginny and Harry sound asleep with Harry's arm around her neck. Hermione sat down on the love seat and Ron sat next to her Ron kissed her and said "Good night."  
  
"Night", Hermione mumbled. She laid her head on Ron's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Ron kissed her on the forehead and was overcome by sleep.  
  
Ron awoke a few hours later by the sounds of ooooh's and ahhhh's from Fred and George. Ron quickly separated from Hermione because he saw his mum coming down the stairs. He quickly grabbed one of Gilderoy Lockhart's book and pretended to read. Harry and Ginny appeared to have left the living room and gone to their rooms.  
  
"Morning Ronald", said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully. She looked over at Hermione and gave Ron a very evil look. Then went into the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Hermione woke up shortly after. Gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and went to breakfast. Hermione sat down and Ron sat next to her. They loaded up on pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Then began to feast.   
  
"Ron dear", Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur, Fred, George and I are all going to a ministry meeting. You were to young to go so I'll be leaving you here with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Well be gone from 1:00 to 10:00 so behave yourself. Well be stopping by every so often so no monkey business!" She left the room and Hermione squealed, "This is going to be such a good day!"  
  
When Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George left Ron called all his over to have a party which were Luna, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, and Thomas. Everyone agreed to come by floo powder and were there within 15 minutes. Luna got out a bottle and exclaimed, "Lets play spin the bottle!"  
  
Everyone quickly got in a circle. Parvati explained the rules and here they are you get one chicken out and after that if you say no you spin the bottle again and who ever it lands on that's the person you take into the closet. Everyone agreed to the rules. Luna went first it landed on Dean she quickly backed out. Dean then spun the bottle it landed on Parvati they gladly kissed quickly on the lips. Lavender then went next she got Neville and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Luna looked jealous the way she kept on eyeing Lavender. Ron was next it landed on Hermione but he backed out because he wanted to spend the 7 minutes in heaven with her. Harry went next it landed on Ron (yah like that's ever gonna happen:-) lol) Harry spun again it landed on Ginny their lips locked then they sat down. This continued for awhile until Ron spun it landed on Luna he backed out and spun again to see who would be joining him in the closet. It landed on Hermione. She joyfully walked over to the closet with a smile on her face. Ron followed grumpily but when he got in a wide smile spread across his face.  
  
Hermione said, "I was scared it was gonna land on Parvati if it did I think I would have killed myself and i-" Ron cut her off by his lips touching hers. She leaned in closer and kissed him again. A loud BANG sounded and Hermione quickly looked around to see if anything happened but she couldn't see anything. All of a sudden they heard a loud screeching voice yelling, "Ronald Weasley what are all these people doing here!! Where   
  
are you and Hermione!? When your father finds out about this your dead meat!! Come out this instant!"  
  
Ron's face went white what would his mum say when he and Hermione stepped out of the closet!? 


	8. Mrs Weasley's Anger is Set Free

Chapter 8: Mrs. Weasley's Anger is Set Free  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Hermione tugged on Ron's shirt to get to leave the tiny room but he wouldn't budge. After a few seconds when Ron finally gave up and was ready to walk out the door they was a large banging sound. It was Fred and George they had apparated into the room. George grabbed onto Ron's arm and Fred snatched Hermione's then they apparated again and landed outside of the burrow near the garden.  
  
"Thanks so much guys! I think see was about to loose it completely." Ron said thankfully.  
  
"Well what else are brothers for?" replied Fred, "except to boss they little brothers around!"  
  
George snickered, and Ron punched him. "Lets go check and she what mum's doing!" hollered George.  
  
The group tiptoed to the window and peered inside. Mrs. Weasley had Ginny in her face and she was yelling so loudly and quickly her face was turning red rapidly and Ginny's face was covered with her spit. Ron heard Ginny scream 'there gone' but Mrs. Weasley kept on screaming. The rest of the group Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Thomas, Neville, and Luna were huddled in a corner like scared puppy dogs.   
  
There was another loud BANG and everyone screamed. It was Mr. Weasley he grabbed his wife by the arms and apparated back to the Ministry of Magic. Ginny's face was red and covered with saliva she also looked like she was on the verge of tears! Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all ran inside to see if anything was broken and how people were doing.  
  
"Man I've never seen mum scream like that!" muttered Ron. Harry was confronting Ginny and stroking her blazing red hair. She was crying into his arms. The gang in the corner made up a excuse to go home and quickly flooed off.  
  
"I think that's the last party well be having in a long time." Ron explained. "We also better get outside because were never gonna see the light of day again either!  
  
Hermione took Ginny and went to talk to her outside. While Harry and Ron went up to the bedroom to discuss what they thought was going to be done with them. Fred and George followed. They quickly ran to the stairs and left the door open a crack just in case Hermione or Ginny wanted to come in. Ron gloomily jumped onto his bed and Harry went on to his. Fred and George just sat on the ground next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Man you better hope mum has come back with a happy attitude or your dead meat!" Fred announced.  
  
"I never knew a party of 10 people could make anyone that mad!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny was scared out of her wits with Mrs. Weasley taking it all out on her and not the rest of us. I don't think she'll ever act the same!" Harry said.  
  
"I just hope that Dad will talk some sense into her!" George answered. They door opened quietly it was Hermione and Ginny. Ginny had stopped crying and sat down next to Harry. Hermione went over and sat next to Ron.  
  
"Do you think me and Ginny will get kicked out of your house for ever and eternity?" Hermione asked. Ron had a worried look in his eyes for that was a possibility. Harry looked over at Ron and said, "Well we all better start coming up with a I'm sorry and I'll never do it again speech!"  
  
That made everyone laugh. They changed the subject to Quidditch and Ginny and Hermione quickly got bored and left the room. They walked over to Ginny's room and locked the door.   
  
Ron, Fred, George, and Harry conversation lasted a few hours. Until Harry heard some footsteps coming up the stairs and whispered, "Ron, I think your mum's home."  
  
"Then let the fun begin." Ron replied.  
  
~*~*~*~***~~~**~*~I hope you liked it and please send me some reviews critiquing me cuz I need some suggestions!! Hope you liked the spit thing! :-) lol!! 


	9. The Punishment

Chapter 9: The Punishment  
  
The door slowly opened and a plump jolly woman appeared. She had a very wide smile upon her face. "Hello boys dinner will be ready in a hour." said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully and walked back down stairs.  
  
"Man what's up with her?" Fred questioned. As if right on cue Mr. Weasley walked in and told then what happened.  
  
"When we arrived back at the ministry we quickly appararted to St. Mungo's were they gave her a POTION (no that's not a typo) That made her forget all of the events that happened that day and so that's why your mother is so happy you should be very thankful because she was going knutters!" explained Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Oh thank you soooo much dad!" Ron replied.  
  
They all turned toward the door to walk down to the kitchen when Mr. Weasley said, "Oh don't think your getting off that easily!"  
  
Everyone moaned and sat back where they were. "Why wee all those people here boys you scared your mother have to death. Your grounded for one month no Going to the lake or anywhere outside unless you have my permission." said Mr. Weasley smartly. "well I think that's about it."  
  
Everyone left the room with a happy look on there faces because they knew it could have been much worse. Mr. Weasley then went into Ginny's room and punished them. They came down to meet them in the living room.  
  
With Mr. Weasley's permission they all went outside and practiced Quidditch. But since Hermione didn't have her broom she watched from the ground. Harry helped Ginny out with being a better seeker and Fred and George helped Ron practice blocking there shots. They were soon stopped by Mrs. Weasley's cheery voice that called, "Time for dinner!"  
  
Everyone walked inside happily and began to eat chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, pumpkin juice and for desert apple pie.  
  
When everyone was stuffed they trudged up the stairs kissed eachother goodnight then went up to there rooms and drifted of into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Sorry this chapter is really really really short! but I would like for you to review it! :-) kk?! 


	10. Not a Hobbit Happy Breakfast

Chapter 10: Not a Hobbit happy breakfast  
  
Harry woke Ron up by the sound of the shower running. Ron slipped out of bed and his PJ's and stepped into his clothes. Ron sleepily walked down stairs and went to see if Ginny and Hermione were up. They weren't there so Ron continued down the stairs, at the bottom he bumped into Fred and mumbled, "Morning, mate."  
  
Fred replied, "Good Morning."  
  
They both went into the kitchen but Ginny and Hermione weren't there but there was a note on the table saying:  
  
  
  
Ron, Harry & Co.,  
  
Ginny and I went to the muggle mall to get some new clothes for Ginny and some more for me. Mrs. Weasley is taking us there so you'll have to make breakfast yourselves because Mr. Weasley is at work. See you in a few hours!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
"Oh, crud!" muttered Ron, "I'm so hungry and I can't cook! Well I could if I could use my wand but that's forbidden outside of school!"  
  
"Well we better get going on that breakfast because we won't be having and second breakfasts or tea times Ron!" joked Fred.  
  
Harry came walking down the stairs he was wearing a robe and his hair was wet and his face was flushed from the shower, he said, "What's for breakfast mate?"  
  
"We got to make it ourselves!" pouted Ron.  
  
"You know it's not that hard I made breakfast all the time at the Dursley's" said Harry proudly. They got out pots, pans, eggs, pancake mix and some utensils. Fred set the table while Harry and Ron cooked. The pancakes cooked quickly and same with the eggs then all sat down at the table when George came and joined them. George loaded up on pancakes keeping away from the eggs for he didn't like then at all! He took one very large bite and quickly spit it back out coughing, " Who in bloody hell made this!"  
  
Harry quickly pointed to Ron and Ron pointed to Harry. "Well, I did George," Ron spatted out."  
  
"Are you trying to kill me!" George screamed, "It taste's like rotten pork and that tastes bad!"  
  
  
  
Ron turned around and his eyes quickly widened the stove was on fire! Ron quickly yelled "FIRE!"  
  
~~*~~~*~*I'm am really sorry this is sooo short but I'm not having that many idea's so work with me!! Well please review!! 


	11. The Near Death

Chapter 11: The Near Death  
  
"Fire!, Fire!, Fire!", Ron shouted till his throat was soar.  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it Ron we see the fire!", screamed George. Everyone ran to the sink with pots and pans they filled them all with water and ran over to the fire. "Ready throw!" yelled George. The fire was to big and it only helped a little.   
  
Hermione ran in because they just got back home she heard the screaming and bolted to the kitchen. "Oh my gosh!" hollered Hermione. She ran over to Ron to help but tripped over a chair and landed near the stove she was screaming in pain the heat was very intense.   
  
The first thing Ron did was leap over to Hermione and pull her out they both landed on the floor with scared looks on there faces.  
  
"Hermione? Ron? What happened?" said Ginny coming into the kitchen.   
  
Hermione just held Ron in her arms and was happy to not be hurt. "You idiots the fire is still burning!" shouted Fred.  
  
Mrs. Weasley dashed into the kitchen and quickly used a spell to make the fire disappear and repair all the damages. Mrs. Weasley then came over to Hermione she had a few minor burns on her arms and back and her clothes were all burned up. (They were still totally on you perverts!) Mrs. Weasley healed all her wounds with lotions and aloes. Then fixed up Hermoine's clothes. "That was a close one!!", said Mrs. Weasley in a tired way. "I'm so glad none of you dears got to hurt with the exeption of Hermione dear are you felling better Hermione?"  
  
"Well actualy I feel great thanks to you Mrs. Weasley thank you!" replied Hermione.  
  
"Hermione want to go get some rest upstairs that was an offeley tiring expirience?" said Ginny with concerne.  
  
"No, but I want you to come see the new clothes I bought at the mall when when you went to Abercrombie and I went to Charolette Russe!" replied Hermione.  
  
"That sounds great!" said Ginny. The two girls quickly dashed upstairs to Ginny's room.  
  
"What is it with girls and clothes?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron shrugged, "I have no clue." With that all of the boys went outside to play a little game of quidditch.  
  
~*~*~ Ok I no this is my stortest chapter ever (sorry I say that after every chapter I make but this time its true!) Well pretty please with sugar on top give me a review I'm soooooo sad about only having 12 please!! I'm begging you hear!! (But Thanks to all those peeps who do review!!) luv ya's! 


	12. Wandering Away

Chapter 12: Wandering Away  
  
Ron and Harry quickly got thier brooms out and joined Fred and George in the yard who were already ready and waiting for a good game of quidditch to begin.  
  
"Hurry up you slow pokes!", teased Fred. Ron and Harry quickly mounted thier brooms and rose a good distance from the ground. There shot quaffles at Ron to help him practice and Harry who wasn't really doing anything till the charmed snitch came his way, flew over to the forest near the Weasley house and went down into the trees. He deciced he didn't care about the snitch anymore and propped his broom against a tree and walked down a formed path of footprints. Harry relized these were unusally shaped and he quickened his pace towards the continuing path over overly large and wide footprints.   
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"Hey, Ron?", questioned George, "Where did Harry go?"  
  
"I have no idea, but he must be around here somehere." Ron replied., "Lets finish this practice session first ok?"   
  
"Well if he doesn't show up in a few minutes were going to have to go look for him.", remarked Fred and George.  
  
"Allright, Well keep those quaffles coming!" Shouted Ron.  
  
~~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Harry was getting closer to a dark large object behind a clearing of trees. He slowly and quietly moved toward it. The beast/wizard/thing turned around and muttered the crucious curse. Harry screamed as loud as he could before the beam of light hit him, "HELP!"  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"George?, Did you just here someone scream for help? said Ron nervously.  
  
"Yes, it sounded like Harry! We must hurry before were to late!" screamed George.   
  
With that the three brothers ran to go see if there friend needed help and vanished into the dark forest.  
  
~*~**~*~ Well People!! I'm sry this one was bad please give me reviews with ideas in them so my story will be something you enjoy to read (Plus I like the reviews) Well I hope it will get better and Review me what should happen next!! I'm out! 


	13. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does!( Now you can't sue me!!!)  
  
Chapter 13: The Encounter  
  
Ron, Fred, and George ran after the boy who lived trying to see whats wrong. They also noticed the footprints on the ground and quickened there pace. They came to a clearing and saw Harry sprawled on the ground. They ran to him.  
  
"Harry, Harry please wake up!" yelled Ron while shaking him to death. Harry mumbled a word that Ron couldn't catch. "Harry wake up wake up! screamed Ron again. " Fred and George go get mum!"  
  
Fred and George apparated to the house with a loud crack. Harry slowly got up he was pale and in shock. "Ron It was Voldemort." whispered Harry, "He didn't know it was me or he would have used the death curse. But he used the crucious curse it bounced of a tree and hit me. It didn't have all of his power in it and so it just knocked my down."  
  
:Thank goodness Harry but why did you go into the forest to begin with we don't know whats in there." repied Ron.  
  
"Well it was fine when me and Ginny went in there before..." Said Harry quietly.  
  
"YOU WERE WHERE WITH MY SISTER!" shouted Ron. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"  
  
Don't worry Ron we weren't doing that much of anything and there weren't any orc's or "forest trolls" either!" replied Harry with a smirk on his face. There was a rustle of the trees and Harry swung around. He had his mouth open and eyes with fright. It was Voldemort he had anger in his eyes and a wand in his hand. He swiftly moved toward them. Harry got up and dragged Ron with him as fast as he could run they ran. Ron turned around and saw Voldemort then ran as fast as lightning. Fred and George apparated in front of them with there wands out for they heard a scream and sent a curse at Voldemort he apparated and was gone. Harry and Ron were so very relived and slowed down there pace they ran over to Fred and George and thanked them greatly. (There are no hugs wierdo's) They all continued toward the house never to speak of this again.  
  
~*~*~*~* Hi hi I no this is short but I just want reviews!! I'm not getting enough so the less I get the less I write! Like if I get one review I'll write100 words I only got 4 review's last night so its 400 words! thats the rules and I'm not trying to be mean I'll still write!! lol 


	14. Diagon Alley

Chapter 13: At the House  
  
Ron and Harry waltzed in as if nothing happened and Fred and George followed a few minutes after because they were putting away the brooms. Hermione came down stairs and saw that Ron's face was quite pale and walked over to him.  
  
"Ron what's wrong?!" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Well, Harry and I we-" Ron started to say before Harry elbowed him hard in the side.  
  
"We were just putting our brooms away and we saw a, a, a, um, funny shaped cloud!" Harry said completing Ron's sentence. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him upstairs. "You !" screamed Harry, "You almost told Hermione!! Do you know how many lectures she'll put us through and how we should go tell Dumbledore?!" Harry asked while yelling.  
  
"Sorry I just get lost in her eyes and I forget what I'm saying...I'm sorry." mumbled Ron.  
  
"It's OK I do the same thing with Ginny It's fine. Let's go downstairs and talk to Hermione but not about you know....." replied Harry.  
  
"OK I got to ask her about when the letters are coming. You know with Hogwarts and everything." replied Ron. They two young wizards walked downstairs. Hermione stood puzzled at the bottom of the stairs muttering to herself, "clouds....? what?"  
  
"Hey, Hermione do you know when the letters ar-" Ron was interrupted my a loud squaking coming toward's them. It was Pig with some letters for them from Hogwarts. Ron grabbed his and quickly scanned it.   
  
"Hey you guys do you want to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um, Ron we don't "want" to go we have to go silly!" exclaimed Hermione. "But I'm excited about this years books. People say this will be the best year yet! I'm so happy!"  
  
"Jeez, Hermione I didn't know homework could make anyone so happy!" teased Harry.  
  
"Oh you know how I am! I love books!! And well Ron don't you tease me either!" said Hermione strictly.  
  
"Hermione you know I would never say that to such a pretty girl!" chuckled Ron. Hermione turned crimson and hugged Ron. Ginny came jumping down the stairs.  
  
"Ron, thanks you always make me feel so special." Hermione whispered into Ron's ear.  
  
"Well I try," replied Ron.  
  
"Hey enough with the smoochy smoochy talk lets go talk to Mrs. Weasley about going to Diagon Alley tomorrow!" Harry butted in. Ginny just stared.....  
  
"Yah, yah, yah well come on we could even go right now then spend all of Tomorrow hanging out looking for Neville, Thomas, and all those other people we scared half to death at the party we through. You know the one that Mrs. Weasley exploded about." Hermione announced. Ginny still quiet.  
  
"Love could you not bring up that little incident about my mom her memory could come back to her and it gives me and Ginny the shivers!" Ron replied nervously. Still Ginny quiet...  
  
"Sorry my sweet." apologized Hermione.  
  
"Is it just me or are you the corniest people I've ever seen!" laughed Harry. Finally Ginny said something it was a giggle....  
  
"It's just you!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed together. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey mum!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Dear come in here to talk to me, I can't hear you!" Mrs. Weasley screamed back.  
  
Ron dragged himself into the kitchen and the two friends followed. "Hey can we go to Diagon Alley today?"  
  
"If that's what you want OK! Well get ready and come back down when you look more mugglish!" said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully.  
  
The friends ran up to the rooms they slept in and quickly changed. Ron switched into a green sweater and blue jeans. Harry kept what he had on because the only close that he had were from the Dursley's house and those were all muggle clothes. Last Ginny changed into a new shirt and tanktop she just bought when they went to the muggle mall, Hermione did the same. They headed back downstairs, "Hey mum were all ready now lets get a move on it!" Ron screamed from the living room.  
  
"OK dears meet me out at the enchanted car!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back.  
  
"Oh yes!" Ron screamed with a happy look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes dears sorry to get hopes down again but were not flying it were driving it!" Mrs. Weasley chuckled.  
  
"Oh...." Ron's face turned back to its normal weird lopsided state.  
  
They walked out side and skipped to the car hand in hand (LOL I'm kinda in a Happy Happy mood so yes lets all skip!! yay!!) They all squeezed into the car and starting from the left the order went: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry. Mrs. Weasley hobbled over to the car and took a seat. She started up the car in a jiffy and they were off.  
  
The whole time they didn't say much but Hermione and Ginny talked their mouths off on the way there. When they arrived everyone was kinda wobbly from the long crammed drive. They went through the leaky cauldron and the secret door entrance and there eyes were immeadiately filled with joy. They were where they belonged. Everyone loved the site's of owls and and wizardry stores and all their old friends.  
  
They all stayed close because they was so many people they could easily get lost. Hermione ran to the nearest book shop and started to pile up on books. Ron came in with her to see if all he books that his brothers had given him were here and then he pouted at the markings in his hand me down notebook.   
  
"That Fred and George...look at all the ripped pages!" sighed Ron, "Oh, well and Ron continued looking for his old friends when he looked back in to the book store he saw Krum talking to Hermione. Ron got up all the courage he could muster and marched over there.  
  
~*~*~* Hey you'lls what is uppy girls and guys and dolls and hun's and sunshines I'm in a happy skippy mood. The word count for this chapter is ........1020!!!! WOW!! I got 10 reviews so sry I forgot to put in that 80 words but I didn't get 11 review I'm not being picky I Luv you all! ....lol!! Please Review!!! 


	15. The Fight

Chapter 14: The Fight  
  
Ron was coming closer and closer to Krum his hatred for him burned inside and a inner part of him wanted to punch him hard in his face hopefully break his nose again. (he broke it at the world quidditch cup) Hermione saw the anger in Ron's eyes and quickly stopped talking to Viktor.   
  
"Hey Vik, watcha doing talking to Hermione?" Ron said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Actually Ronald I was asking Her-mio-ninny out for lunch." replied Krum a tone of happiness in his words.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think she might have other plans with a boyfriend?!" Ron blurted out getting redder by the second.  
  
"Why Ronald I don't see anyone fit for Her-mio-ninny here." announced Krum with a smirk on his face.  
  
Ron couldn't take anymore of Krum's nonsense he socked him hard in the stomach then hard in the face. Krum was in a tiny bundle on the floor clutching his stomach and looked as if he was going to start crying at any second.  
  
Hermione ran over to Krum and yelled in his face, "Mr. Weasley here is my boyfriend so bug off and my name is HERMIONE not Her-mio-ninny!" Hermione hugged Ron and kissed him square on the lips. He blushed because a whole crowd was around them ooohing and awwwing and clapping and cheering. Ron returned the favor with a soft shorter kiss on the cheek and then a deep one on the lips he was sort of lost in a trance but finally Hermione broke away for she couldn't breath and they walked away and out of the crowd to go searching for Ginny and Harry.  
  
~~*~* Ahhhh poor Krum...o well he deserved it anyway I hope I will update soon and thanx for all those wonderful review that r keeping me going! 


	16. Back to the Burrow

"Hey Ron!" yelled Ginny a couple feet behind them. "That was amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ya mate" replied Harry, "Where did that come from? Your Mum will be proud"

They all laughed, no one would be telling Mrs. Weasley much after the party incident.

"Let's go find Dean and Neville," said Ginny.

"Ya I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see us just not Mum," laughed Ron.

They all met Mrs. Weasley in Flourish and Blotts talking to Fred and George.

"Hello dears," said Mrs. Weasley happily, "I've got all your things we can leave now if you'd like."

"Sure replied Ginny," no one wants to talk to us anyway."

"What? Why dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, uhhh never mind I was just joking…haha," replied Ginny nervously while she elbowed Ron in the shoulder they all caught on and fake laughed. Mrs. Weasley thought she'd try to fit in but everyone stopped laughing once she started.

"Well then," Mrs. Weasley said while clearing her throat, "Let's all head out to that enchanted car of ours.

They all climbed into the car and were on there way back to the burrow. Muggle transportation takes much longer then wizarding so when they finally arrived they were achy and tired. They agreed to take a quick nap then to head down to dinner.

"Hey maaaaate I'm going downstairs to eat," said Harry halfway through a yawn.

"Harry no! Don't leave me alone with the tap dancing spiders!" replied Ron sleep talking.

Harry laughed and proceeded down to dinner. Hermione and Ginny were already there waiting.

"Good evening everyone," said Harry sweetly kissing Ginny on the forehead.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione, "Mrs. Weasley is right in the other room look before you kiss!"

"Oh Hermione, don't be such a worry wizard!" snickered Ginny.

A few minutes later Fred, George, and Ron came down to eat. They all chatted away about the day at Diagon Alley. Explaining what happened to Fred and George who missed Krum being punched by there little brother.

"Woah mate," said Fred and George together shoveling mouthful's of mashed potatoes into there mouths, "Our little brother's almost a man!" Fred pretended to cry.

"Oh shut up Fred," snapped Hermione, "I thought it was very manly."

After everyone finished up they decided to play quidditch until it got dark outside, which only lasted 15 minutes or so. They all went upstairs to chat until they tired and found there way to there rooms and drifted of to sleep.

WOW! I haven't written since a year ago sorry about the delay but I'll get my spunk back! Hope you enjoyed it! pleez review!


	17. Another Encounter?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I am not J.K Rowling.

Chapter 17: Another Encounter?

Everyone stumbled to the kitchen some still half asleep.

"Bloody tap dancing spiders," Ron mumbled.

Ginny giggled. Hermione surprised by someone speaking tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! Hermione!" screamed Ginny as she ran down to help her friend.

"Wow, didn't see that step," said Hermione as her cheeks turned a crimson red, "I'm alright though."

Ron and Harry helped her up and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning dears," sang Mrs. Weasley, "sleep good?"

"Yes," everyone echoed.

"Well I've got a great surprise!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, "Bill and Charlie are coming to visit us!"

"Blimey I haven't seen Charlie in ages," coughed Fred while choking on his scrambled eggs.

"Well they should be here later this afternoon," explained Mrs. Weasley, "So everyone must be back here and ready by 4:00."

"Sure thing Mum," said George while pounding on Fred's back to stop him from choking.

They all finished up and Fred's airway was finally clear so they decided to go down to the lake until Bill and Charlie showed up. They all went upstairs got changed and were on there way.

"Sure is nice out," said Hermione while skipping down the pathway with Ginny.

"Ya it's perfect!" exclaimed Ginny, "Race you down there boys!"

"OK, but I must warn you no one beats Ron Weasley," laughed Ron as he ran past Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey guys!" yelled Fred," Mum wants George and I to go pick some vegetables from the forest.

"Ya whatever why would I ca--," Ron was interrupted by Harry elbowing him in the side.

"Ow!" squeaked Ron, "What did you do that for?"

"Fred! George!" Harry yelled, "Don't go in there! There's a ummm bear!

Ron just realized what Harry was talking about, a few days ago Voldemort sent a Crucious at Harry but missed him barely.

"Ya we don't need vegetables," added Ron quickly.

"It's fine guys!" yelled Fred and George as they disappeared into the forest.

"Blimey!" said Ron, "What if something happens to them!"

"Everything will be fine you've been in that forest tons of times." Replied Hermione.

They proceeded down to the lake and arrived a few minutes later.

Meanwhile in the forest…..

"George? Do you hear something?" asked Fred.

"No mate come on lets get these veggies and go down to the lake were missing all the fun."

"Are you sure you don't hear something," replied Fred just a little nervous, "Listen!"

This time George heard it there was footsteps and muttering coming from behind them.

"Maybe Ron followed us or something," said George hopefully.

"I doubt that mate," replied Fred.

Well Everyone I Hope you enjoyed your cliff hanger I promise another chapter is on it's way! Please Review!


	18. A Weasley Down

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling! So stop taking pictures of me!…..jk. I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 18: A Weasley Down

George turned around to see who the stalker was, but before he could utter a sound he was hit square in the chest with a very powerful spell.

"GEORGE!" screamed Fred as he knelt down to his brother who had fallen to the floor. Fred looked up to see the attacker; it was a heavily cloaked wizard whose face was hidden in shadow. "Show yourself you coward!"

The wizard laughed a deep malicious laugh, which sent chills down Fred's spine, and as the cloaked figure raised his wand Fred knew he had no chance. The only thing he could do was apparate as far away as possible from him. As the wizard hissed another spell from his thin pale lips, there was a loud crack. Fred had apparated home with his limp brother in his arms.

'""""''''"""""'"''"""'""""''""

Wow that took a lot out of me lol. Sorry this is the shorest chapter yet but it does sum everything up that happens in the forest. there will be a fantastic chapter coming up! Please review they help me a lot!


	19. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor am I the very talented J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 19: The Truth Comes Out

Meanwhile at the lake…….

"Ron, stop splashing me I don't want to get my hair wet!" screamed Ginny swinging her arms in a frenzy.

"It's not like it could get any worse!" joked Ron while being dunked under by a frustrated Ginny.

"Stop!" yelled Hermione, "did you hear that?"

"What?" asked Ron while coughing up water.

"I heard it to Hermione," replied Harry, "sounded like Fred or George yelling.

"There probably in a tiff over some dumb twin thing," giggled Ginny.

"It didn't sound like a fighting scream," responded Hermione, "it sounded like a painful scream."

"One of them probably tripped or something," said Ron, "The dumb blokes."

"Well still shouldn't we see if there alright," urged Hermione.

"I'm sure there fine but if it makes you feel better, I'll do anything for you." Replied Ron smiling at Hermione.

They proceeded up the path to go to the vegetable garden Mrs. Weasley had planted, when Mr. Weasley came running down toward the lake yelling for Ron and Ginny.

"George is unconscious," Mr. Weasley explained while gasping for air.

Ginny screamed and Hermione tried to calm her down but Harry pushed her aside and began stroking Ginny blazing red hair.

"Another wizard attacked him with some sort a curse but we won't know what until he wakes up," Mr. Weasley continued.

"But who would've attacked him, there's no other wiz-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Voldemort…" muttered Harry. Everyone flinched at the dark wizards name. "I should've told you Mr. Weasley maybe you could've done something and George wouldn't be injured.

"Told me what Harry?" questioned Mr. Weasley.

Harry told everyone of his encounter with he who must not be named. But Mr. Weasley wasn't mad at Harry.

"I understand Harry," replied Mr. Weasley, "you were probably shaken from your experien-"

"You KNEW about this Ronald!" screamed Hermione, "and YOU Harry! You should have immediately contacted the Head Master! Voldemort might've been behind bars by now! You……you…."

"Oh put a sock in it Hermione!" screamed Ginny, no one expected this from the youngest Weasley.

"Excuse you!" screeched Hermione.

"You heard me!" shouted Ginny, "I've had it with you! You always think your right just cause you're the smartest in your grade but that doesn't give you the right to tell Harry what to do every time something weird or mildly strange happens. Why don't you listen to them once in a while! How would you like to have the most powerful dark wizard of our time trying to kill you!

Hermione stormed up the path and out of sight. They decided they would talk to Hermione after they get back to the burrow to see George. When they arrived there Mrs. Weasley was crying over her unconscious son with Fred by her side.

"Today was supposed to be such a great day," sniffled Mrs. Weasley, "With Bill and Charlie on their way and almost the whole family together for dinner, but now look at my poor baby boy! What if he like this for days, months, or even years!"

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again. Mr. Weasley comforted his wife and asked Fred to send for someone at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Ginny and Harry were asked to get a cold rag for Mrs. Weasley head but halfway to the kitchen there was a knock on the door.

"'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"

Hey Everyone! My birthday is on Friday I'm so excited and busy so I haven't had much time to write! I got this up as soon as I could  please review!


	20. Voldemort's Companion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and am not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 20: Voldemort's companion

Meanwhile deep in the forest……

"Master," whimpered Malfoy, "Please don't make me, the headmaster will know the moment it happens. Have Bellatrix do it please it's too risky.

"You are not worthy for this task anyway Draco, I have a new mind in my control and it will do everything I say, for it has no choice," hissed Voldemort.

"Who is it master?" asked Malfoy eagerly.

"Another Weasley," laughed Voldemort, "since Ginny was so faithful before, it was only right to test another."

Draco laughed a horrible laugh, he had always hated the Weasley's and now it was time to take them out by using their own son.

"Master?" whispered Malfoy, "there is a girl listening to us speak, shall I take care of it?"

"Do away with her," jeered Voldemort.

But before Malfoy turned around to strike the bushy brown hair girl was already halfway back to the burrow.

""""""""""""""""""""""

I'm soooooooo sorry it's been so long but my birthday was last Friday and school just started so I'll try to keep these going as quickly as I can! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Please Review.


	21. The Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters and I am not, the one and only, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 21: The Chase

Hermione was running as fast as her legs could take her. She had to tell everyone that one of the Weasley's was under the Crucious Curse. Hermione could see the Burrow she was so close.

"Granger!" screamed Malfoy.

Hermione turned around to see Malfoy running after her with his wand pointed. Hermione had no choice but to take out her wand in order to protect herself. She heard mumbling and a great shot of red sparks was flying toward her.

"Protego!" shouted Hermione. The curse came flying back at Malfoy knocking him off his feet. She continued to run up the path to the Burrow, there were two people standing at the front door. "BILL, CHARLIE!" screamed Hermione as loud as she could. The two turned around to see Malfoy firing another spell. There was a loud cracking noise and Bill and Charlie had apparated to Hermione.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Charlie, and Draco wand flew out of his hands. Draco was crawling to get it but was hit with another spell.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" shouted Bill. Malfoy was lying on the ground immobilized.

Harry who had gone to get the door was now outside and saw Draco lying on the ground and Bill, Charlie, and Hermione standing around him. Harry came running down toward them.

"Blimey, what happened?" asked Harry.

"It's a long story I'll tell you when we get inside," said Hermione gasping for air from all the running she had just done.

The group trudged up the walkway carrying Malfoy in there arms. A stunned Ron and Ginny stood at the door.

"What the…." questioned Ron.

"Where should we put him?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm, go put him on the sofa I guess," said Ginny still confused.

Harry was looking down at Malfoy and to his surprise Draco had his wand in his hand and a smile on his face. Hermione noticed to, had this all been planned was Bill's spell somehow a fake. Was it Bill who was under the Crucious Curse? All of this zoomed through Hermione's head, she had to tell someone and quick.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hope you liked this chapter! I'll write more really soon! Please Review, if you have any suggestions please let me know always happy to hear them.


	22. The Victims

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 22: The Victims

"Mr. Weasley," said Hermione nervously, "I think Bill might be under the Imperious Curse."

"What? Why?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well, I think the spell he put on Malfoy was a fake," replied Hermione, "Draco could attack at any moment."

Before Mr. Weasley could answer there was a loud crash from the living room. They went running in when Mrs. Weasley gave out a shriek.

"ARTHUR!" yelled Mrs. Weasley happily. They entered the room and Draco was still on the couch, but George was sitting up. Mrs. Weasley had knocked over a lamp while trying to hug him.

"George!" yelled Mr. Weasley, " Are you ok? You've been out for an hour or two."

But George didn't answer and started walking toward Draco, Bill followed. Hermione was really worried about what might happen so she took out her wand. A few seconds later George and Bill where bowing in front of Draco. Draco slowly sat up as if nothing had happened, with his wand pointed at Harry. Bill and George got their wands and pointed them at Harry to. Ginny screamed and ran upstairs to get her wand. Everyone just realized that George and Bill were under the Imperious Curse, and there was nothing they could do.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I know it's short but at least it's something. I've been really busy in school and this is all I've had time to do. Sorry but I promise there will be a much longer chapter this weekend. Please Review!


	23. Clashing

Authors Note: Thank you reviewers for correcting me, I got a little caught up in the story and forgot that the Imperious Curse was the one that controlled people not the Crucious. So I reloaded and corrected that chapter. Thanx!

Chapter 23: Clashing

Charlie, Ron, Fred and Hermione all stepped on front of Harry. Mr. Weasley had apparated which was not much help to anyone, and Mrs. Weasley was hiding behind her sofa. Ginny came running downstairs with her wand in her hands, she fired first.

"_STUPEFY_!" yelled Ginny, the spell was heading toward Malfoy.

"_PROTEGO_!" shouted Malfoy, the spell bounced off him and hit the sofa Mrs. Weasley was hiding behind.

"AHH!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, "Nobody attacks my furniture without some consequences!" Molly had now joined the fight.

"_AVADRA KEDAV_--!" screamed Malfoy, but he was cut off by 3 young wizards spells. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had all sent stupefy spells at Draco. Malfoy was knocked off his feet and staring stupidly at the ceiling.

"One down two to go," smirked Hermione, but she could tell none of the Weasley's wanted to attack each other.

"_Crucio_!" shouted George coldly, the curse hit Ginny square in the chest. She was shaking and screaming violently.

"GINNY!" yelled Harry and ran toward the screaming red haired girl.

"Harry! Watch out!" yelled Hermione. A killing curse was coming right for Harry but never had a chance to hit him.

"_Protego_!" yelled a strong voice in front of Harry, Lupin was standing above him with his wand raised. The curse knocked Lupin off his feet but the Shield Charm took the worst out of it.

Harry turned around see more members of the Order of the Phoenix, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody were also there along with Mr. Weasley.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" yelled Moody with his raspy voice. George froze on the spot.

"_CRUCIO_!" screamed Bill, but the spell missed Harry and hit the wall causing the house to shake.

"_STUPEFY_!" yelled Tonks, the spell hit Bill in the head and knocked him unconscious.

They had beat the three wizards but Ginny was still lying shaking and screaming on the floor.

"DO SOMETHING!" yelled Harry extremely angry at himself for letting this happen to her.

"Calm down Harry," replied Lupin calmly, "_Finite_." Ginny stopped screaming and slowly relinquished from shaking but was still in some sort of trance.

"She'll need to spend a couple of days in St. Mungo's but she'll be back to normal in no time," said Lupin smiling. He proceeded to Bill and George and lifted their curses.

"I'll take the three Weasley's to St. Mungo's," stated Tonks speaking to Mr. Weasley, "But Reamus and Mad-Eye will be searching the forest near your house for _you know who."_

"Non sense Tonks I'm going with you," replied Molly, "I'm not taking my eyes off any of my children anymore."

"What about Malfoy?" asked Hermione, "what are we gonna do with him?"

"I'll be taking him to the Ministry of Magic and he'll have a date with Azkaban most likely." Replied Mr. Weasley.

Reamus and Mad-Eye went to search the forest for Voldemort. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley went to St. Mungo's. Mr. Weasley took the limp frozen body of Draco and left for the Ministry. Then Harry, Ron, Charlie, Fred, and Hermione all went upstairs. Their hearts and minds racing after fight with there possessed friends and Draco.

"Blimey!" said Ron, "the Hogwarts express is coming tomorrow!"

"""""""""""""""""

Hope you liked it I'll update as soon as I can! Please Review!


	24. News

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters nor am I J.K. Rowling

Chapter 24: News

"Blimey!" yelled Ron, "the Hogwarts express is coming tomorrow!"

"I've got none of my bags packed!" panicked Hermione, "what if I can't find my school books!"

"Calm down," comforted Harry, "it's going to be fine, you probably bought two sets just in case……am I right?"

"Ya…….," blushed Hermione.

"Your such a dork sometimes," said Ron sarcastically/

"What did you say Ronald Weasley?" replied Hermione a little annoyed.

"I only said it because I love you….." charmed Ron.

Hermione blushed and gave Ron a kiss the cheek. The group was still packing their bags for Hogwarts late into the night, when they heard the front door open down stairs. They stomped down the stairs awaiting to hear what had happened will Voldemort, Ginny, and Draco.

"You're still up?" questioned Tonks as she walked through the door.

"My heavens! You have to get up good and early to drive the London tomorrow!" nagged Mrs. Weasley, "get to bed this minute!"

"Ya right, come on mum like we can sleep after what happened to Ginny!" remarked Ron.

"Ginny is in stable condition at St. Mungo's," replied Mrs. Weasley, "she'll be back to Hogwarts in no time. Don't get too worried, I'm doing the worrying for all of us."

"Thank heavens!" said Hermione relieved.

"What happened with Draco and Voldemort?" said Harry rudely, he wanted to kill Voldemort more then ever, for killing his parents and hundreds of others and now he came back and put a Crucious Curse on Ginny.

"I have no idea my dear," replied Mrs. Weasley, "Arthur hasn't come back from the ministry."

"Neither have Mad-eye or Lupin" added Tonks a bit worried

"I hope they'll get here before we leave," replied Hermione anxiously.

"Well off the bed dears," sang Mrs. Weasley sweetly, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

They all trudged up the stairs almost to tired to make it to there beds, but finally got there and drifted off to sleep.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wow I've been really busy! Sorry this chapter is so short and lacks some excitement, but another will be up shortly! Please Review, it really helps me!


End file.
